


Activate

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Deaf!Blaine, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't help but notice the other guy in the waiting room looking terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you do a story where blaine doesn’t know kurt and is getting a cochlear implant at the doctors? kurt is there for a checkup or something. Blaine has been deaf his whole life and gets scared before they turn it on and bolts. Kurt sees him, runs after him and comforts him. Cause blaine’s family are dicks, no one is there with him, so kurt goes with him and holds his hand while they turn it on.

Dr. Keller’s office was actually really nice. Everything was done is calming earth tones, huge brown leather chairs were scattered around the waiting room and there was even a Keurig coffee maker on the counter. It wasn’t the worst place to wait for Santana to get off of work so they could go to lunch.

Even the magazines were nice.

After high school it had taken Santana some time to figure out what she wanted to do. Finally, she found her stride in the medical field, specifically in audiology. One bachelor’s degree later and just after finishing her master’s, Santana was working on her clinical hours. Dr. Keller was a very sweet older woman, cracking down on Santana’s attitude. She had been very welcoming to Kurt, giving him a big hug the first time he had come by to pick up Santana for lunch and he adored her.

But the constant, fast tapping of the only other person in the room was driving him insane. The other man was wearing jeans and a really nice green sweater, his hair curly and his eyes were locked on his lap. Annoyed, Kurt cleared his throat to try to get the other man’s attention but he didn’t even react. He frowned and opened his mouth to tell the guy to stop but froze when he saw the small device behind his ear.

That would have been awkward.

Embarrassed, Kurt tried to hide behind his magazine. Good job, shush the deaf guy, he thought angrily at himself.

The door to the main offices opened and Santana leaned out, hands moving as she signed to the man. With all the school Santana had been through, she was mot proud of learning sign language. When people asked about it she would smirk and say that she was good with her fingers, but Kurt knew that she just liked helping people.

"Hey, give me a few more minutes," she called out when the man walked through the door.

"No rush," Kurt shrugged and went back to reading about the newest celebrity sightings. When he had reached the section about Jennifer’s Aniston’s new hair color, the door opened with a crash and the man almost stumbled on his own feet as he rushed out into the waiting room. Santana leaned out of the door, hands flying as she signed.

The man moved from foot to foot, eyes wide with panic and occasionally signed back or shook his head. Magazine forgotten, Kurt watched as Santana grabbed him a cup of tea from the machine and sat him down. She signed one more thing before getting up and leaving the two of them alone.

Kurt bit his lip and closed the magazine. The man was sitting in the chair next to him and tears were brimming in his wide hazel eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Kurt pulled out his phone and tapped out a message.

_Hi, I’m Kurt. Are you alright?_

The man glanced down and smiled slightly, finally looking up. Kurt felt his heart flip as he finally took in exactly how attractive the young man was. He held his hand out, asking for his phone and nodded slightly when Kurt handed it to him.

_I’m Blaine. I’m just pretty stressed, my cochlear implant is supposed to be activated today._

That explained what the little device was.

 _That’s exciting!_ Kurt typed back and Blaine smiled softly, reaching forward to grab the phone again.

_Not really. My family was supposed to be here but they had better things to do._

Kurt’s heart broke when Blaine handed back the phone with shaky hands, eyes large and sad. He frowned and typed out a reply.

_Fuck them._

Blaine let out a sharp laugh and Kurt smiled. His voice was definitely different, heavily tinged with the ‘deaf accent’ and Kurt found himself grinning, giving Blaine a small shrug. Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone.

_That’s mean :) I’m used to it though. My brother has to work so I understand. My parents don’t like it when I sign or talk. They don’t like me being different, apparently being born deaf and gay was just too much._

_Well, I’m gay too so I get it. Most people can tell by my voice._

_I couldn’t._ Blaine’s eyes sparkled when he handed the phone back. He let out another soft laugh when Kurt shot him a look, taking the phone back again. _Sorry for ranting and being all freaked out to a perfect stranger._

Kurt just smiled and lightly tapped their shoulders together, amazed at how comfortable he already felt with Blaine. He glanced up to see Santana watching them, sly grin on her face as she motioned towards the door. With a heavy sigh, Blaine stood and took a few steps before pausing and turning around.

"Would…would you come with me?" Blaine asked softly with a shy smile. "I don’t want to be alone."

Kurt smiled and nodded, standing up and following Blaine into one of the rooms. Blaine’s voice was beautiful, gentle and soft. The accent was apparent and obvious but it made something warm grow in Kurt’s stomach.

Blaine looked beyond nervous, hands twisting together as Dr. Keller got all of the equipment together. He kept taking in deep breaths and sighing, but his eyes were always locked on Kurt. Honestly, it was a weird situation. Kurt didn’t know him, but he did know that he couldn’t let Blaine go through this alone.

He jumped when Dr. Keller started adjusting some of the controls, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"It might be a little loud," she said as she signed. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Blaine’s voice cracked and he nodded furiously.

"Let me turn it up a little more," Dr. Keller smiled broadly as tears filled Blaine’s eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand and sobbed softly, shoulders shaking. "I know it’s overwhelming."

Santana moved around him and held out a tissue.

"It’s loud," he let out a trembling laugh, wiping at his eyes. He kept making little aborted attempts to reach up and touch his ears. A wide smile spread across his tearstained face and he looked up at Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, suddenly hyperaware of his voice and how shaky it sounded.

"Hi," Blaine whispered back. "You sound awesome."

He couldn’t keep the goofy smile off of his face, choosing to ignore Santana’s glances as she took notes. This handsome, charming man had wanted him, a stranger, to be with him for an incredibly important moment in his life. They had known each other for less than half an hour but already Kurt felt like he had known him forever.

Just seeing the happiness and excitement in his eyes convinced Kurt that he needed to see that every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by thisloveisours—xo: Sequel to Activate??? Loveee it!

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

A steady thrum of panic had lingered under Kurt’s skin for the entire show. Maybe it was a bit much for a first date. Who the hell even took their date to a Broadway show for a first date? 

Was it weird that he had bought tickets the day after he met Blaine?

Heart pounding slightly, Kurt glanced over to his date and it took his breath away. 

_I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game._

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It’s time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

Blaine’s face was illuminated by the stage lights, highlighting the tear tracks on his cheeks. His eyes were wide and flickering from the sign language interpreter to the actress at the front.

“Are you alright?” Kurt leaned over and whispered and Blaine nodded furiously, throat working as he swallowed. “Blaine?”

“I’m fine,” he choked out. “It’s just…it’s a lot.”

“Do you want to leave?” Kurt asked, cursing himself in his mind. He could have just gotten coffee or an ice cream cone. This was too much. 

“No,” Blaine shook his head, one trembling hand reaching out blindly until it could tangle with Kurt’s. “I just never imagined…”

And it didn’t matter how good the acting was or how beautiful the singing was, Kurt could only stare at Blaine. It looked like the music was filling something inside of him and he was unable to contain it all in his body. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Blaine breathed, eyes shining like stars. 

“So beautiful,” Kurt whispered back. 

_It’s time to start defying gravity._

When the show was over, they both walked out in silence. Their hands were clasped tightly together and their shoulders bumped lightly with every step. Blaine’s breathing was still a little shaky as he reached up and brushed tears away. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kurt leaned in close to his ear and Blaine huffed out a laugh. 

“Yeah, sorry for crying all over you,” he gave Kurt a watery smile. 

“Well, did you enjoy the show?” Kurt asked lightly, trying to mask the anxiety in his voice. “It’s my favorite and-“

“I can’t even really find words,” Blaine grinned brightly at him. “I spent my entire life waiting to hear and…I never imagined it could be like this.”

“Like what?” His smile was infectious and Kurt found himself grinning as well. 

“Like I was finally really awake for the first time,” Blaine whispered, holding a hand to his chest. “It was beautiful Kurt. I’ve never even imagined that something could be so beautiful.”

Without another word, he pulled Kurt close to him and kissed him deeply. Kurt leaned into the touch and cupped Blaine’s cheek; feeling like an electric current was rushing through him. 

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered against his lips. 

“Anytime,” his voice came out breathy and soft. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Blaine laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
